vigils_keepfandomcom-20200213-history
Caelus Exuperantius
"'''Na via lerno victoria, Sister. Fate often has plans that we don't expect."''' - Caelus telling his Sister about his conscription into the wardens. Caelus Exuperantius is a Human Warrior from Tevinter, he's a backstreet fighter with enough charisma to talk the underwear off of any young Magister or Altus. History Caelus was born and raised in Tevinter to Magister Aulus Exuperantius and Altus Caelia Exuperantius. He was one in a set of twins being born ten minutes after his sister, it was expected that both him and his sister would show signs of inherited magics. Although, Caelus never developed such signs or even a hint of magic as it seemed his sister had taken all of it for herself. It was difficult for him to grow up in a city where magic was the most dominant form of defense/political advancement. It was made clear to him at a very young age who was the favourite of the twins and he held a large amount of jealousy towards his sister. He would often kick out against his parents being the more problematic child due to having no magic and not much love and appreciation from his parents. Caelus would often seduce magisters sons and daughters, even though he didn't have magic he still had his roguishly handsome looks and charisma. In his teens he discovered the underground fighting pits where a mixture of people both magic users and Soporati alike fought against each other for money. Caelus wasn't interested in the money more like he was finding a place where he belonged, it was places like this that were illegal but were kept hush hush in Tevinter because everyone loved them. He would fight against others sometimes to the death using whatever he was given even his hands. The money paid for companionship during the nights that often left him alone, he would barely return home often having his father rein him back in to make sure he didn't screw up too bad. It was one fateful night that Caelus faced a powerful mage, young and extremely cocky. A real show off that angered Caelus, he was often more harsh with his opponents that were magic users, it was his only way of releasing his hatred. The mage was the son of a Magister his father worked with, the young man spilling rumours of his family and especially his sister sleeping around. Despite how much jealousy he harboured for Auridel, he was the only one who could insult her. So he taught the mage a lesson, breaking his nose and cutting his hand off with the sword he wielded. This was the last straw for Caelus' father, he had rendered a Magister's son disabled on one side, Aulus was close to exiling his son, sending him away from them all so his troubles involved none of them. But Caelia managed to convince Aulus to send their son to the Tevinter Templars, a task of protecting the very thing he had despised. He went, despite his argumentative behaviour. It taught him discipline and better form with his sword and shield, it gave him a purpose that he'd been looking for for a while now. He also learned it wasn't as easy for mages as he had originally thought and he grew closer to his sister because of this, allowing his twin to be at his side more often than he did. Of course in the end running with the templars wasn't enough for Caelus to out run the magister he'd crossed and he was constantly given harsh treatment by his commanders and hits placed on his name. He was threatened to sort out his situation or he'd be kicked from the templars. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place but then given an opportunity he didn't expect, he was offered the chance to join the Tevinter branch of the Grey Wardens. An honor which he refused, he didn't see himself doing that sort of work. But the scales were tipped against him and if he stayed unaffiliated for long he was going to be slain for what he'd done. So he was conscripted, against his will which he wasn't happy about at first but he soon settled in nicely. Although, when the senior wardens found out how deeply Caelus had got himself into trouble with the Tevinter Magisters they decided it was best to move him away from Tevinter and into Ferelden where Vigil's Keep stood. It was the best decision they could have made for him as it would stop him from interfering with his family and keep him out of Tevinter's reach. Personality Caelus is a strong minded individual, if he thinks something is wrong or can be improved he'll voice his opinion and made it known. Even if he's questioning a supirior he'll still bring up his concerns/suggestions. Unlike most Templars he finds comfort being around mages but can usually be found by his sisters side specifically since they're used to working as a team, that and he's incredibly protective of her. He's not incredibly hostile but can be a little hot headed at times if something specifically annoys him. But if someone does do something that angers him they should be prepared to face his mean streak. Caelus flirts with both genders, male and female. He'll often use his words to see where or what it gets him preferring to use his charisma rather than go straight to a fight. Anyone who takes interest in his sister will get a full on interrogation and a warning, if they hurt her they'll hurt just as much when he's finished with them. She was the only family member that treated him as an equal and as he's overcome his jealousy he's extremely protective of her. He'll often claim to be the oldest preferring to ignore the truth that he was born ten minutes after her. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Wardens Category:Human Category:Warrior